The invention relates to a turning tool for turning a jet regulator, a nozzle, an intermediate holder, a flow regulator, a non-return valve, or a similar plumbing fitting. This fitting, on the opening side, is detachably held on a plumbing water outlet armature by means of a screw connection or a bayonet connection, whereby the turning tool can be placed on the plumbing fitting in a rotationally fixed manner.
Typically, a nozzle, in which a jet regulator is inserted, is screwed onto the opening-side outlet end of plumbing outlet armatures. This jet regulator should transform the water stream flowing into the regulator into a homogeneously aerated, soft water jet. Such jet regulators must be disassembled and exchanged at time intervals of several years. For this purpose, in order to screw the nozzle off of the outlet armature and to be able to remove the jet regulator located in the nozzle from the nozzle, ring wrench-like turning tools have already been designed, which can be slid onto the nozzle from the opening side and can be set in a rotationally fixed manner in this position.
However, in an emergency this turning tool is usually not available for the user. Above all, the production and purchase of this turning tool is associated with an additional cost outlay.